


Day 5 - What's Mine is Yours

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Frot, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when Ty's really good, he shares his toys.</p><p> <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 5: Sharing Toys</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 - What's Mine is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://theinterrogationroom.tumblr.com/post/82935796457/ty-zane-so-what-fun-things-would-someone-find-in-the) and [this post](http://theinterrogationroom.tumblr.com/post/82971855520/im-sorry-but-did-ty-say-glass-butt-plug-wouldnt-a) in the Interrogation Room

The late midsummer sun was setting, casting a warm glow over everything in the bedroom. The golden light caught the swirled pyrex glass of the plug sitting on Ty's bedside table and he chuckled quietly, picking it up to examine it. The heft of it was oddly comforting in his hand, something he didn't want to dwell too much on.

He stretched languorously in the bed, the thin cotton sheet barely keeping him decent. He heard the familiar sounds of Zane thumping around in the bathroom, getting ready for bed, and he felt his cock stirring, like some kind of stupid Pavlovian reaction. While waiting for Zane, he rummaged around and got the lube out, slowly and thoroughly coating the plug in anticipation.

Zane walked into the room completely nude, as if he'd known exactly what was on Ty's mind. He leaned against the door frame, one hand not quite covering himself. He grinned at Ty, a familiar combination of cocky and awkward that never failed to make Ty's heart pound. How had Ty been so lucky, that Zane had fallen for him, of all people?

"Hey, baby," Ty spoke softly, patting the bed beside him with one hand, the other still playing absently with the plug. "C'mere." Zane's eyes widened and he crossed the room quickly, clambering up onto the bed and staring at the plug for a second. He reached out, cupping Ty's cheek, and kissed him gently.

"You want me to put it in you," Zane asked, lips still brushing against Ty's. "Or you want to give me a show?"

Ty pulled Zane's lower lip between his own and sucked it gently for a second before moving away enough to make eye contact. "Neither. I was thinkin' I'd use it on you tonight."

Zane's eyes widened, his pupils blown. He nodded silently, and Ty swore he could hear Zane's pulse quicken. He shifted on the bed, settling between Zane's thighs, and coaxed them apart. With a groan, Zane let his legs fall open onto the bed, spreading his thighs wide. His cock was already thick and flushed, jutting eagerly away from his body. Ty coated his fingers liberally with lube and reached out, stroking down Zane's shaft gently with his fingertips.

He trailed his fingers down further, watching the skin on Zane's balls shift and pucker under his touch. Eventually, his fingertip found its mark, pushing lightly on the puckered ring of muscle. Zane gripped the sheets and groaned softly, muttering quiet endearments Ty couldn't quite make out but loved to hear anyway.

The first finger slipped in easily, as Zane's body relaxed under the familiar contact. It wasn't long before Zane was rocking his hips impatiently, urging Ty to slide in another finger, followed shortly by a third. Ty stretched his hand, watching Zane open up for him.

"Ready, baby?"

"Fuck, yeah..." Zane's voice was breathy and eager, and it was exactly what Ty needed to hear. He slicked the plug up once more and pressed the tapered end against Zane's hole. Ty was intimately familiar with the sensation of it sliding in, the gorgeous burn and stretch of something so solid and unyielding. He relished sharing the experience with Zane.

After a few moments of steady, delicate pressure, the plug was nearly at its widest point. He reached out and stroked Zane's hip encouragingly.

"Deep breath. Love you."

Zane nodded and inhaled raggedly, and Ty pushed the plug with his fingertips. It slipped in, the flare stretching Zane wide before the narrow base settled inside of him. Zane whimpered, and the noise went straight to Ty's cock.

He was transfixed by the sight of Zane's hole, distended by the plug. The base was clear, and it afforded him a view unlike anything Ty was used to. His own cock throbbed against his body, desperate for contact, but right now this was all about Zane. Ty realised he was sucking on his lower lip while staring at Zane's stretched asshole, his tongue curiously tracing his own mouth.

This wasn't something they'd ever really discussed, and wasn't something Ty had been thinking about for a long time or anything, but suddenly, it was all he could focus on. Zane's asshole was stretched, soft and pink and puffy around the base of the plug. Impulsively, he leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the tight space where skin met glass.

The noise Zane made was somewhere between a moan and a shout, and was completely mind-blowing. He sounded like a desperate, needy animal. Ty felt Zane's fingers in his hair, tugging impatiently. He outlined the base of the plug with the very tip of his tongue, feeling Zane quivering and trembling under his hands. He slid his hand up the length of Zane's cock, rolling his palm over the slick head, and sat up slightly.

"Okay?"

Zane whined and nodded, apparently the closest he could get to forming a coherent answer. That was all the encouragement Ty needed, and he settled back down between Zane's legs. His own cock rubbed against the sheets as he moved, and he rocked his hips, grateful for any friction he could get. He licked a thick stripe up the length of Zane's cock, lavishing his attention around the crown, licking up every bead of pre-come he could find. Ty could feel the tension in Zane's body, trying to keep still, and it only spurred him on further.

He pressed his knuckles against the base of the plug, rocking it slightly. Zane cried out again, and Ty knew he'd managed to brush it up against his prostate.

Steadily, Ty moved downward, placing a trail of sloppy open-mouthed kissed along the length of Zane's cock before sucking his balls into his mouth one at a time. He traced first one and then the other with his tongue, while his hand encircled the thick shaft of Zane's cock, stroking slowly.

He jacked Zane erratically, varying his pace and making sure he never got too close to climaxing, and dragged his teeth and tongue across the flat expanse of skin behind his balls. Zane gasped sharply, hips rising up off the mattress, driving his cock through the circle of Ty's fingers. Ty grinned against Zane's skin.

Marking his path with kisses and gentle drags of teeth, Ty kept moving. Zane's cock throbbed and jumped in his hand, and he squeezed tightly. He bit at the fragile skin where Zane's thigh met his body, and Zane whimpered.

Zane tasted of musk and sweat and the sharp, clean tang of his soap. And underneath it all, something faintly bitter, but not at all unpleasant.

Eventually, Ty found himself facing the wide base of the plug again, the skin stretched around it and no doubt hyper-sensitised. He darted his tongue out, tracing around the narrowed bit at the base, and Zane writhed against the bed. After a couple more tight, steady strokes, Ty let go of Zane's cock and focused all his attention on the soft skin at the very edges of Zane's hole.

"Fuck, baby..." Zane whimpered, "If you don't stop..." His meaning was clear, and suddenly Ty was desperate to see Zane climax. He pulled back on the plug slightly, stretching Zane's hole and flicking at it with the tip of his tongue while the hand on Zane's cock stroked him faster. Zane cried out desperately, his hands fisted in the bed linens. Ty felt Zane's body draw tight before he came, every muscle clenching up tight right before come spurted out over his hand, over Zane's stomach.

Knowing Zane would be over-stimulated if he continued, Ty pulled back and crawled up the bed, straddling Zane's body, peppering him with sharp kisses and bites. Zane was still clearly highly sensitised, and he whined and writhed under Ty, but made no sign that he wanted it to stop.

As Ty dipped his head to kiss Zane, his body lowered slightly, and he felt his cock drag through the mess on Zane's stomach. He shuddered, angling his hips and grinding himself into it.

"Fuck, Ty..." Zane whined against his lips. Ty groaned softly, rocking his cock into the soft skin at Zane's hip, using the hot come there to slick himself. He could feel Zane's cock getting hard again almost immediately and he grinned, sucking gently on Zane's tongue for a moment.

"You're so easy," he whispered. He rested his weight on the arm by Zane's head, freeing his other arm to reach down and twist the plug roughly a couple of times. Zane cried out, bucking under him, and the pressure against Ty's groin amped up. He couldn’t hold out much longer.

He let go of the plug, bracing both hands on the mattress to give himself better leverage. His lips found Zane's, and the kiss was sloppy and hungry and fierce. Zane was gasping and moaning with every breath, the occasional bitten-off curse or half-formed word escaping. Ty had done this to him, rendered him completely incoherent with lust, and seeing him like this kicked Ty right in the reptile brain. He ground down, his cock slipping and sliding against Zane's.

Zane wrapped his legs around Ty's hips, locking them tighter together, and cried out again, no doubt as the plug shifted inside of him. The sound kicked Ty into overdrive as they rutted together. Ty's hips juddered, his cock sliding in the mingled sweat and come between them, and he ground his teeth together as his orgasm rocked through him. He buried his face in the side of Zane's throat and was vaguely aware of Zane's hands gripping his ass, making the space between them even tighter. He felt the hot pulses of his orgasm rip through him as tremors racked his body, followed by the wet heat of Zane's second climax, gentler than the first.

They lay entangled, panting heavily and covered in sweat and come, until Zane grumbled and squirmed, tiredly but gently shoving Ty away. Ty rolled off of him and onto the mattress, and carefully reached out, sliding the plug out of Zane. He ran his fingers lightly over the distended skin, soothing it with his touch as the muscle relaxed and closed slowly. Zane shuddered and stretched out before leaning over and kissing Ty's forehead.

"You should really share that thing more often..." Zane's voice was still dry and cracked, and something about it made Ty feel far more smug than he should. He laughed quietly, running a hand down the soft trail of hair on Zane's belly.

"I think I can probably be compelled to, sooner or later."


End file.
